Toxic
by Nives
Summary: Trish Stratus ha sempre avuto un debole per Shawn Michaels, ma non è mai riuscita a dirglielo. Potrà un gelato aiutarla?


You're toxic

Trish Stratus guardò con aria afflitta il piatto davanti a lei. La tavola calda in cui stava pranzando offriva ogni genere di prelibatezza, ma la campionessa era a dieta stretta e, al contrario delle altre persone lì intorno che affettavano bistecche e gustavano lasagne, lei poteva permettersi soltanto un' insalata. Scondita, per di più.

Con un sospiro, Trish iniziò a mangiare, e proprio in quel momento notò Shawn Michaels seduto poco distante da lei.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
_  
Sorrideva. Quel sorriso incredibilmente sexy che l' aveva fatta impazzire fin dal primo momento in cui l' aveva conosciuto. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, era così bello... anche se aveva dieci anni più di lei, l' attraeva più di tanti suoi coetanei.

Teneva in mano un gelato panna e cioccolato che stava mangiando con un cucchiaino. Solo guardando quella bomba ipercalorica, Trish si sentì ingrassare di un paio di chili. S' incantò a guardare le labbra sottili di Shawn che mangiavano, la sua lingua... Quanto vorrei essere un cucchiaino, pensò.

Sentendosi osservato, Shawn fece un sorriso birichino e le strizzò l' occhio; Trish si sentì il viso in fiamme.

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
_  
Al diavolo la dieta. Trish fermò un cameriere e gli ordinò un gelato come quello di Shawn. Quando si mise in bocca il cucchiaino, chiuse gli occhi. Mmh... buono... Era da secoli che non mangiava cioccolato.

Shawn le sorrise e sillabò "Brava": nonostante la paura d' ingrassare, Trish si sentì fiera di se. Le labbra di lui dovevano essere proprio come la cioccolata, pensò: dolci, morbide... sapeva di non poterle avere, ma non riusciva a smettere di desiderarle...

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
_  
Trish si alzò e si spostò verso destra, fingendo di leggere il listino dei prezzi attaccato al muro per poter osservare Shawn di profilo. I morbidi capelli castani gli scendevano fino alle spalle. Quanto avrebbe voluto accarezzarli...

_It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me _

Shawn la guardò di nuovo e le rivolse un sorriso interrogativo, che fece vergognare tantissimo Trish. Lo stava fissando come una maniaca, e invece avrebbe dovuto/voluto/potuto andare da lui, magari invitarlo ad uscire... ma non ne aveva il coraggio. 7 volte campionessa femminile, e non aveva il coraggio di andare a parlare con un uomo. Brava!

Con la coda fra le gambe tornò a sedersi al tavolino e riprese a mangiare il suo gelato, che aveva iniziato a sciogliersi. Teneva gli occhi bassi, verggnandosi come una bambina che ha dato la risposta sbagliata alla maestra, davanti a tutta la classe.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
_Una lacrima rotolò lungo la guancia di Trish. Com' era stata tupida... ma perchè era così timida? Avrebbe dato metà del suo sangue per uscire con Shawn, anche solo per un appuntamento... ma lui di certo preferiva una ragazza più sofisticata e sicura di se.

Era come il gelato che teneva in mano riflettè. Tossico... peerchè le faceva male, ma le piaceva, troppo. E come doveva smettere di mangiare gelato per non ingrassare, doveva rinunciare a stare con Shawn.

Solo allora Trish notò un altro gelato che il cameriere le aveva silenziosamente lasciato sul tavolo, e che lei non aveva ordinato. Era un semplice (Nonchè dietetico) ghiacciolo alla fragola. A forma di cuore.

Lo stesso organo nel petto di Trish iniziò a battere fortissimo. La ragazza incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo di Shawn, e il texano sorrise.

_I'm intoxicated now  
_Già, intossicata...

_I think you'll love it now  
_Lo faccio?

_I think I'm ready now  
_Lo faccio...

_I think I'm ready now  
_Un cuore...

_I'm intoxicated now  
_Da te...

_I think you'll love it now  
_Lo faccio!

_I think I'm ready now  
_Trish si alzò di nuovo in piedi e marciò verso il tavolo di Shawn, che aveva appena finito il suo gelato. Nel guardare l' espressione determinata di lei, lo Showstopper sembrò prima perplesso, poi quasi spaventato, infine sconvolto (Ma non spiacevolmente) quando lei si sedette accanto a lui, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò.

-Mi piaci, Shawn.

-Anche tu mi piaci, Trish- rispose lui; poi, perchè non gli veniva in mente nient' altro, aggiunse: -Altro gelato?

-Ma poi ingrasso!

-Dividiamo?

-Ok... giusto perchè sei tu.

_Don't you know that you're toxic _


End file.
